An Honest Talk
by BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction en anglais de SOSOGOMI. Où comment expliquer au mieux à un enfant qu'un de ses parents à des 'problèmes'.


Salut, salut ! Mon grand esprit de conquête m'a poussée à envahir un nouveau fandom ! Et puis Naruto, c'est mon enfance, tout ça, tout ça, il y a aussi un facteur nostalgie important (et Kakashi a toujours été et sera toujours mon personnage préféré, vraiment désolée pour vous Shikamaru et Gaara, mais je vous aime aussi, promis). Bon, 'est pas tout ça, mais je parle trop, bientôt il y aura plus mon blabla de traductrice que d'histoire, alors je vais vous laisser apprécier !

* * *

Sarada mit plus longtemps à poser des questions à propos de son père que Kakashi ne l'avait prévu, et plus longtemps encore pour avoir le courage de lui demander à lui en particulier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait pu être gênant, voire même carrément insultant, d'entendre ce genre de choses sortir de la bouche de l'enfant qu'il avait élevé.

« Kakashi, » Commença Sarada, l'appelant par son prénom au lieu du surnom qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse d'utiliser depuis qu'elle avait appris à parler. Un autre avertissement concernant la difficile conversation qui allait commencer. « Pourquoi… Pourquoi maman et… et mon père biologique ont décidé de se séparer ? »

Okay, bon, elle ne le demandait pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Pour tout dire, c'était bien plus gentil que certains des scénarios qu'il avait fait dans sa tête. Mais qui pouvait savoir. Elle allait peut-être exploser avec un « Tu n'es pas mon vrai père ! » Et il était quand même prêt à supporter ça comme un homme, et essayer de ne pas être si frustré qu'il en utiliserait les 'Mille ans de souffrance' sur elle.

 _Mettons ça de côté pour le moment…_

Il posa sa copie de _Icha Icha Tactics_ sur le côté après avoir plié le coin de la page, et tapota les coussins du canapé, l'invitant à s'asseoir avec lui. « J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de prendre quelques fleurs chez Ino pour ta mère en rentrant, hmm ? »

Elle ne s'assit pas, se contentant de rester debout devant lui, et répondit à sa question avec un léger hochement de tête. « Elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Juste qu'il est compliqué. Ensuite… Je me suis énervée, et elle aussi. »

« Et, alors que tu te calmes assez rapidement, Maman reste longtemps en colère. Quant à ton père, Sasuke… disons que tu ne tiens pas vraiment de lui non plus en ce qui concerne la colère. » En tout cas, pas du Sasuke de douze ans qu'il avait connu. C'était difficile d'imaginer sa petite fille devenir aussi arrogante. Persuadée que le monde devait tourner autour d'elle.

« Est-ce qu'il a quitté maman parce que je ne tenais pas assez de lui ? Parce que mes yeux sont mauvais ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

 _Oh. Oh, non. Non ! C'est le moment de tuer ce genre de pensées dans l'œuf._

Kakashi leva les bras et les enroula autour des épaules de Sarada, l'attirant vers lui pour un gros câlin. « Non. Jamais. Je peux te le dire tout de suite, jamais il ne vous aurait quittées, toi et ta mère, pour ça. L'expression la plus proche de la joie que j'ai vue sur son visage était celle qu'il avait en te regardant. Je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas pour ça que les choses se sont passées de cette manière. »

« Kashi-papa, tu me serres trop fort ! » Toussa la fillette, mais elle resta dans ses bras et lui retourna le geste en lui tapotant le dos.

Il soupira en la lâchant, pas qu'un peu soulagé d'entendre qu'il était de nouveau 'Kashi-papa'. « Maa, désolé. Tu sais, ta Tante Ino a étudié le nombre de câlins dont une personne à besoin par jour, et j'ai pensé que c'était le moment que tu aies ta part, pour ainsi dire. »

Il attendit qu'elle murmure « Tu as bien fait papa. » avant de continuer. « Pour en revenir à ta première question, ta mère a raison. Ton père, Sasuke Uchiha, est un homme très compliqué. La guerre… ça a laissé des marques pour tout le monde. Il y en a qu'on ne peut pas voir… »

« Comme ce dont Tata Ino et Sai doivent se remettre, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit, derrière son masque, d'un véritable sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille. « C'est ça. » Kakashi se réinstalla contre le canapé et invita de nouveau Sarada à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cette fois, elle accepta, et il se surprit encore à faire des comparaisons avec sa mère. Seulement du bon, bien sûr !

« Mm, mais…il a eu beaucoup de choses à traverser. Ta mère était prête à l'aider, tu sais comment elle est. Elle était prête à l'attendre ou à le suivre. » Jusqu'en enfer s'il avait fallu mais Kakashi n'allait pas le dire à voix haute. A la place, il ajouta, « Et puis tu es née… et ton père… il ne pouvait pas être un bon père ou un bon mari. Alors… il vous a libérées, ta mère et toi. Il vous aimait trop pour vous mettre dans cette situation. »

Il regarda Sarada qui avait l'air pensive. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui. « Il nous aimait tellement qu'il nous a quittées… ça semble un peu idiot. »

Kakashi put seulement acquiescer. Oui, c'était très, très stupide. Si stupide que pendant la première année, il avait délégué tous les rapports provenant de Sasuke à Shikamaru et Naruto. Mais il avait promis à Sakura et à lui-même qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas dire du mal du jeune homme quand Sarada était dans les parages. « Maa… Comme je l'ai dit. C'est _compliqué._ »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et la fillette à côté de lui réfléchit… puis soupira, s'appuyant contre lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il le déplace pour l'enrouler autour de ses frêles épaules et baisse son visage pour embrasser ses cheveux à travers son masque.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, et il était sur le point de reprendre son livre lorsque sa fille, (peu importe qui était le père biologique, c'était la sienne !) lui posa une dernière question.

« Et… Est-ce que Maman est ma vraie mère ? »

Ça fit souffler Kakashi. « Jeune fille, avec ce front, je ne pense pas que tu puisses être la fille de qui que ce soit d'autre. »

* * *

Alors ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et ma politique n'ayant pas changé avec ce nouveau fandom, voici ce qu'il est possible pour vous de faire : me donner des conseils, me faire des compliments (j'adore les compliments), me demander de faire passer un message à l'auteur, me demander de traduire quelque chose et me donner des cookies virtuels (miam !). A bientôt tout le monde !


End file.
